As most of the devices in the world are becoming wireless, portable, solar/alternate energy powered, the demand for stored power is increasing. Rechargeable power storing containers are the most accepted method of storing power. Wireless and mobility devices use electric power stored within the device itself. When stored power in the device is used up, the user transfers power from the electric grid to the device by connecting wires. This transfer of power by connecting wires is an inconvenient and time consuming process and limits mobility and usage of the device.
Battery technology has failed to keep up with this rapidly increasing demand of battery power. For manufacturers of devices, rapidly discharging batteries have become a problem in meeting customers demand and a bottleneck in bringing innovative applications/devices/vehicles into the market.
For users, rapidly discharging battery and long duration of a device coupled to a wired charger for recharging a battery has become a source of major inconvenience, reducing overall dependency on battery-powered device and defying the very purpose (wireless, mobility, portability) of the device.
For battery manufacturers, the problem is to make batteries retain a larger amount of electric charge on a single charge. If manufacturers try to pack more cells or use different chemicals into the battery, then the battery is able to become unsafe, explosive and heavy.
For battery charger manufacturers, if they try to make fast chargers, then the chargers become bulky, generate a lot of heat and the batteries overheat and are able to explode.
Usually a manufacturer supplies a wired battery charger with a wireless device. While charging, the wireless device is temporarily converted into a wired device limiting the mobility of the device.
In a normal pattern, a manufacturer-supplied battery is charged in the device itself (with the manufacturer supplied charger) for a few hours usually at night or when the user is expecting to be stationed at one place for a period of time.
The usage of the battery-powered devices and power hungry applications is rapidly increasing. Only one charge during the night for a few hours is not enough for the whole day or trip anymore, so the user needs to charge the device multiple times which limits the use, portability and mobility of the device.
Possible solutions include:
1. Limiting the use of power hungry applications or limiting the use of the device.
2. Carrying a battery charger along with the device and charging the battery whenever the power runs low.
3. Buying multiple chargers and keeping them at multiple places.
4. Buying two batteries, planning ahead and charging them in turns within the device before stepping away from the charger or electric outlet. Then, carrying the spare battery along with the device and changing the batteries frequently.
5. Buying two batteries with one charger capable of charging the spare battery in the charger. Keeping the charger at multiple locations and changing the discharged battery with the charged battery when needed, allowing the spare battery to be charged while not limiting use and the mobility of the device.6. Keeping the charger at multiple locations and changing the discharged battery with the charged battery.7. Allowing the spare battery to be charged while not limiting use and the mobility of the device.
Each of the above solutions has its own flaws and limitations.
When electric power is transferred:
Normally, the charger and the device store power in different kind of batteries, and today wires are used to transfer the power or electric charge from the charger's battery to the device's battery, these wires are a slow option and usually take 2 to 8 hours to fully transfer the power.
If large amount of electric power is transferred through the wires then
1) The wires need to be bigger, thicker, heavier and costlier.
2) Users will not prefer using or carrying such wires.
3) These wires will not be commercially viable.
4) This super power transfer through thicker wires will make devices bigger, bulkier and all circuitry within the device will be changed to accommodate this power surge.